fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aeo
Aeo is an Earth-like planet, and the setting of The Aeo Composition (excluding Winged Nexus). History Aeo operates on the Kresthitan Calender, where the year 0FC (Fox Calender) was the time of the calender's invention shortly after the unification of the different tribes who had lived on Kresthita. The Kresthitan Calender has 300 days in a year, separated into 10 months. *'1100BFC': Ektaz convinces the Fox Children to allow him to split them into foxes and Humans. Alrarl begins a fight with him that lasts a hundred years. *'1000BFC': Alrarl defeats Ektaz and banishes him for 2000 years. *'1000-900BFC': The humans descended from the Fox Children split into various different tribes and spread out across the island. The humans living on Aereus free themselves from slavery and defeat the elves, driving them to Aelai. *'800BFC': A Kresthitan tribe discovers Psionics, and begin to call themselves the Psions. *'400BFC': Guns are invented in Aereus; sailors from Aereus shipwreck on Kresthita and integrate into a local tribe, bringing this knowledge with them. The tribe becomes known as the Gunsmiths. *'500BFC': The first major magical artifact is discovered and destroyed; the resulting explosion separates a large chunk of Aereus from the mainland, forming an island that later became known as Marais. The Quietus universe's timeline splits at this point, with the explosion becoming much more powerful and scattering radioactive magical energy across the planet. *'5BFC': The Psions are wiped out. *'2BFC': The tribes who had been living on the island of Kresthita formed the nation of Kresthita. *'3FC': The Hunter's Guild is formed. *'120FC': The second major magical artifact is discovered on Marais. *'470FC': The Scirevicis Academy begins construction in Marais. *'490FC': The Fox Agents begin to appear in Kresthita, claiming to be servants of the Fox Emperor who will lead their nation to glory. *'495FC': The Fox Agents peacefully overthrow the previous government of Kresthita with the support of the religious citizens of the nation. *'500FC': Kresthita began its invasion of Marais under the guidance of the Fox Agents. Overpopulation is considered a major influence in the decision. Noah is built in Aereus. *'504FC': Marais surrenders to Kresthita, and the Kresthitan Empire is formed. The events of Strafe: Brother's past segment occur. *'506FC': Construction is finished on the Scirevicis Academy, and the wizards within are employed by the Kresthitan Empire as peacekeepers and law enforcement *'535FC': Necromancy is created. *'540FC': Kresthita makes contact with wisps on a scouting mission to the North Pole. *'600FC': The Kresthitan Empire discovers Aelai and makes initial contact with the Elves, who remain peaceful. Construction of Renardes Estos begins. *'610FC': The events of Foregone occur. *'700FC': The Kresthitan Empire begins its invasion of Aereus. *'710FC': The eastern provinces of Aereus declares themselves independent from the king, whose influence has waned during the ten-year long war against the Kresthitan Empire. *'720FC': The Kresthitan Empire successfully takes over western Aereus, and places a new royal family in power. They focus on establishing control over the provinces they own rather than taking over the eastern, independent provinces. *'740FC': The Kresthitan Empire and the western provinces of Aereus wage war against the eastern provinces. *'780FC': The events of Aeo Hunters occur. *'798FC': The events of Strafe: Heaven Born and Strafe: Brother's modern segment occur. *'799FC': The events of Fantendo Dare occur. *'800FC': The events of Blood Trance and Fantendo - Playing War occur. *'844FC': The events of Syria occur. *'1000FC': The events of Foregone 2 occur. Islands *Kresthita *Marais *Aereus *Aelai *Eallon *North Pole Inhabitants Species *Humans *Elves *Orcs *Dryad *Wisps *Fairies *Treefolk *Dragons *Goblins *Mermaids Deities See Kresthitan Pantheon for in-universe knowledge of deities Tethered Three deities have tethered themselves to Aeo, giving them omnniscience, omnipotence and omnipresence within a sphere of radius around Aeo. *'Alrarl' *'Ektaz' *'Murtaa' Visiting Various deities have visited Aeo and played significant roles in its history. *'Micaliye' *'Kai' Category:Planets L Aeo Category:Timelines Category:The Aeo Composition Category:Fictional Planets